


Down The Rabbithole

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, White Rabbit - Freeform, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: On his way to attend the court of the Red Queen Ishimaru comes across an unexpected sight...





	Down The Rabbithole

**Author's Note:**

> * In this AU Ishimaru is only called the White Rabbit as a title due to how closely he follows the rules and is on time.  
* This Ishimaru is also different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Why of all times did this have to happen now? Ishimaru had been on his way to attend to the court as usual that morning when he came across someone sprawled across the path unconscious. They clearly hadn’t been there long either. He’d just passed some of the other residents of the forest and they hadn’t even mentioned seeing anyone at all. 

Not to mention… He hadn’t seen this person before which was impossible. The village was small enough that he had known everyone who lived there for several years. Where on earth had this stranger come from and more importantly… Why was he so different from everyone else?

The man didn’t appear to have any animal features like he did nor was he dressed in anything he had ever seen before. Had he been sent from one of the neighboring kingdoms? If he had then why should he wish to wander so far from the palace and into somewhere as dangerous as the forest? 

The questions only continued to build as he gazed down at the stranger in fear and confusion, his long fuzzy ears flicked back as he anxiously wrung his gloved hands and glanced around himself. He couldn’t stay there much longer. The queen would have his head if he was even a second late. But he couldn’t leave someone without helping them either. That would be horribly rude and heartless on his part. Goodness… What should he do?! 

“Ugh… What the hell…?”

A small squeak escaped him as the man suddenly spoke and slowly sat up, his ears standing straight up as he froze in response. It took all of his resolve not to immediately flee as his instincts kicked in and he could nothing but stare at him with wide crimson eyes as the other got to his feet and dusted the dirt from his clothes. 

That is until the man took notice of him and gazed back at him with equal confusion and surprise. The instant they made eye contact he tensed and crumpled to the ground, his legs and arms splayed out as he held as still as he could. Though he wasn’t like that for long as the other immediately rushed over to him and tried to get him to respond.

Not that he would be able to for some time. Whenever he happened to be frightened that badly it often took some time for him to come out of that state which often meant that some of the residents tended to use it to humiliate him. Goodness… Why of all times did it have to be now? He simply didn’t have any time to waste. 

Some of how he was feeling must have come through because the man only panicked further, and to his complete surprise, took off his jacket and proceeded to wrap it around him while he checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing. What was…? 

“Shit… Hang in there! I’m gonna get some help! There’s gotta be someone around here!”

At that the other lifted him and rushed back down the path with him cradled in his arms making his heart sink. At this rate he was most certainly going to miss court and if that happened… The mere thought was enough to pull him out of the frozen state he’d been in and he immediately tumbled out of the other’s grasp in response before scrambling to make up for the time he’d missed, the other’s shouts and footsteps spurring him on. 

Thankfully with how quick he happened to be it didn’t take him terribly long to reach the gates and he took a moment to catch his breath and prepare himself only to yelp as he felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively kick at whoever it might be. 

“Hgh! Shit… Ya nearly knocked me over… That was a hell of a kick…”

He gasped in horror as he turned to see the other doubled over in agony and apologized profusely for hurting him like that, his tail wiggling as he gently lead the other over to the wall so he could rest. It was the least he could do for him at the moment. 

“I-I… I-I am terribly s-sorry! I-I… I-I didn’t mean to… E-eh… P-please wait here while I get some a-assistance… I-I… I-I shouldn’t be long…”

At that he quickly made his way inside unaware that the other was staring at him and their surroundings in complete bewilderment. All the raven haired attendant knew was that he had to make up for how terribly rude and shameful he had acted towards what he still assumed was a guest of the queen’s. Not to mention do his best not to be late for the hearing either. There was a reason he was called the White Rabbit after all…


End file.
